


My Eternal Goddess

by Moniposa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniposa/pseuds/Moniposa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words would slightly falter - his hands would shake, and he wasn't sure why. Frederick would also stare at her whenever she would brush some short, stray locks behind her ear.<br/>He had idly wondered how it would feel to brush her hair aside with his own fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eternal Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> The name I used for my F!MU in the game was Daniela - just a heads up.

For the first time in his life, the Ylissean knight began to pace.

The thing with Frederick was that he didn't believe in careless movements - in steps that didn't require a certain calculation to make every step count. Frederick was not fond of carelessness; he was certain that if the trait was personified, no doubt would he leave the vicinity as soon as possible. He believed in - and was blessed with - the trait of micromanaging, and everyone knew that.

But for some reason whenever his eyes flashed over to Daniela, his words would slightly falter - his hands would shake, and he wasn't sure why. He had never experienced something like that before. Frederick would also stare at the tactician whenever she would brush some short, stray locks behind her ear; a habit he noticed she had when she was nervous. 

Frederick had idly wondered (more than once) how it would feel to brush her hair aside with his own fingers.

If anyone had seen him doing the complete opposite of being collected and secure, they would have looked at him as if he were sprouting horns and becoming a Manakete.

At the moment, Frederick was pacing in front of Daniela's room, the floorboards creaking under his steps. Usually the group camped out, but Lissa was able to convince them to take up the offer of one of the innkeepers nearby and stay in an actual room for the night. 

Frederick wasn't donning his usual armor, his clothes sufficient enough for him to complete the task he had set for himself. The reason he was in front of Daniela's room was to ask her about why his hands trembled, why his voice would die down whenever her hazel eyes flashed over to him. She usually had answers on the battlefield - why would now be any different.

He raised his hand to knock on her door - he still had courtesy after all.

"Daniela." He said in a hushed tone. "It's Frederick."

There wasn't a response on the other side of the door.

He usually had the patience to wait for her response, but he was driven by something completely foreign to him. As his hand grasped the handle, he pushed open the door to see that it wasn't locked.

"Daniela I was wondering if - "

Frederick stopped when he saw Daniela, her naked back to him. She looked at him over her shoulder. She was still wearing her trousers and her boots, but she had now turned to face him, using her cape as a barrier between him and her undressed torso.

"Yes Frederick?" She seemed completely at ease and unaware what her state of dress was doing to Frederick - his mind was spinning in circles and he felt dizzy. His cheeks were, for the first time, red with embarrassment.

"M-my apologies Daniela; I did not mean to barge in," He managed to say, trying to cover his blush with his hand. He turned around and tried to fight the feeling to dash out of the room and never look back at her again.

"No harm done; what is it that you need?" Surprisingly, her voice was level. Something that he totally envied at the moment; how could she stay so calm in a situation like this?

"It can wait for another time - I'll leave you to be." He spoke into his hand and began to open the door with the other.

"What if - what if I don't want you to leave?" Her voice was soft. It was an innocent enough query, but Frederick wasn't sure what to make of it.

His hand paused on the doorhandle. He dampened the feeling of wanting to leave and turned around to face the girl that has had his mind stumbling for months.

Her cape wasn't in front of her anymore, but clasped around her neck, still covering her sufficiently, but he could see the outline of her breasts. Frederick's eyes darted from her torso to her lips, noticing that she was biting the rose petal hued flesh in between her teeth. 

Without any inhibitions, he walked towards her, his feet making a soft clacking noise on the floor. Being many centimeters taller than Daniela, he looked down at her, into those brown eyes framed by dusky lashes that had captivated him.

"Then I would be at your mercy," He replied quietly, tracing the outline of her mouth with his calloused fingers. 

She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes, emitting a sigh. Tentatively, he pressed his lips to hers - a feather light touch. Once they parted, she kissed him in response, tasting his lips on her tongue. Daniela knew as certain as the sun rose every morning that she desired every piece of him, but did he want every piece of her?

Daniela parted with him and looked up into his own brown eyes, hoping to find her feelings reflected in him. They were glittering, a complete one-eighty from the usual stoic devotion that she always saw in them.

Her heart was caught in her throat as her mouth curved into the biggest smile Frederick had ever seen, and she pulled his face back to hers, kissing him so fiercely that it caught him slightly by surprise. Daniela wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him as close to her as humanly possible.

In turn, Frederick grasped the small of her back with one hand and clasped her cheek with the other. Their breathing had become faster, deeper; their tongues would touch, sending electric currents throughout their bodies which would then lie dormant once they touched again. Every time Frederick would slide his hands from her cheek, her neck, her collarbone, Daniela's skin felt like it was on fire.

With slightly trembling fingers, Daniela unbuttoned his vest, sliding it off with his help. As the vest fell to the floor, she became more confident in her movements, undoing the knot in his necktie and unbuttoning his white chemise with ease. Her hands brushed aside the material and lightly touching his pectorals, his abdomen with her lithe fingers, making his body shiver. 

Although Frederick was already partially naked, Daniela didn't allow him to untie her cape by distracting him with kisses on his jawline, hands grasping at his back, making him let out little gasps.

Daniela detached herself from him and went back to sit at the edge of the bed, all the while looking at him. She slid herself out of her boots and trousers, savoring the way that his eyes were trained on her, only her. She tossed her garments to the side, sitting in only the cape and her underwear. She had never felt so nervous at having Fredrick look at her without saying anything - was he disappointed?

Silently, he strode over to her and kneeled before her, his fingers grazing her shins, her knees, her inner thighs, pressing kisses where his fingers once were. He leaned forward and his nose brushed against her flushed skin.

"Goddess," He breathed in between her legs.

Never had a man's touch driven her so mad.

His touches had made her lean back into the mattress, her back arched as if there were strings pulling her up from her chest. Her legs trembled as she pointed her toes to get him closer, closer, closer to her. She wanted him, all of him. Not just his hands, or his mouth - everything.

"P-please, Frederick," She managed to gasp out, her hands clutching at the sheets.

He couldn't believe how someone as beautiful and otherworldly as her would have the ability to beg, to plea in impatience. He rose from in between her legs, but he made sure his hands slid over the material of her undergarments and the incredibly pliant, soft skin of her stomach as he hovered over her.

"You were such a tease before, Daniela. What changed?" Frederick murmured, his nimble hands now at the knot that tied her cape. His eyes flickered up to hers, a glint of jokery present. 

"You - I want all of you," The girl breathed, pulling his lips to hers once more.

He quickly undid the cape, pushing aside the thick material. When their tongues and lips parted, he looked down at her - almost naked - body. He could see her chest rising and falling in a fast pace. Her breasts, the curves of her waist and hips, the way her legs were shaking in anticipation, how her toes curled against her blankets - she looked like perfection incarnate. He would never tire from looking at her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Gods, you're beautiful, Daniela," Frederick breathed into the crook of her neck, sending a wrack of shivers throughout her body.

He grasped her breasts and began to deftly work at her nipples; kneading, pulling, flicking, and eventually replacing his fingers with his mouth. 

Daniela let out moans of pleasure, her breathing erratic. She ran her hands from his neck, his collarbone, his chest, all the way down to his pants where she could feel him through the material, and he let out a groan.

She decided to tease him and run her middle and index finger up and down his length with his trousers still on, and now becoming tighter. She could feel him panting on her neck, kissing and sucking with such a combination of pleasure and pain that made Daniela all the more impatient for him.

She unbuttoned and slid off his pants as he shuffled off his shoes. The only things that were standing in between them were their underwear. Daniela lifted her leg in between his own and rubbed his length, savoring the way that he would buckle beneath her touch and he tried to pres closer to her. She wanted to caress him with her hands, but he stopped her before she could move any further, moaning directly into her ear.

"You come before I do, my goddess," Frederick murmured, eliciting a moan from her as he pressed down kisses on the curve of her swollen breasts, her torso, her hips, before he reached in between her legs again.

Her breathing stopped.

Instead of slipping off her damp, blue undergarments, he pushed them aside and saw that she was almost there for him. He slid one finger, and then two, into her, feeling her pulsating warmth in between his fingers. Frederick slid them in and out, pumping and caressing the spots that had her arching beneath him, her mouth letting out pants that sounded so desirable to his ears.

"Hah, Frederick - please," She moaned, making his length aching with impatience in response.

"Are you using contraceptives?" He said after he ran his tongue over her. 

Daniela barely let out a breathy 'yes' as her hands slid down his undergarments and he completely took off her underwear and slid into her, making her back arch towards him. Her supple legs curved around his hips and her toes curling. It was a little painful, but he ran his hands up the center of her until one hand was curved around her chin and jaw, and the other hand grasped her hips, his body pressed against hers.

Once he began to move in a gentle rhythm, Daniela rocked against him, their bodies wracking in pleasure. 

Theirs wasn't a quick, unstable affair but a steady, sweet lovemaking that was able to help their bodies convey what their words couldn't - hushed words, tender touches, slicked skin; it became an intimate language.

He rode out her orgasm with her when she cried out by sending out those light, electric touches over her skin with his fingers that only he was able to do. Daniela kissed him sweetly as he moaned into her mouth when he orgasmed seconds later. She didn't know that he had waited for her.

Daniela still had her legs curled around him as he lay beside her, his arms forming a protective circle around her waist and hips. Frederick realized that once he saw her, her glorious body completely giving to him that he knew why he was so unfocused, why Daniela seemed to distract him the only way that she could; warm smiles, gleaming eyes, plush lips. It was because -

"I love you, Daniela. It would be my greatest honor and pleasure to be your loyal servant and knight for eternity, Time will never be a hindrance to me. Will you let me be by your side?" He asked quietly, but his tone still carried a certain force. His fingers traced lovingly over her bruised mouth, his eyes flickering from her mouth to her warm, hazel eyes that seemed to melting under his gaze.

There was so much hope and tenderness in his features that Daniela's heart swelled and caught in her throat. This man - he was everything to her and more. Of course she would want him by her side. She couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Yes, Frederick; always," She replied with ease, her trembling mouth curving into a smile and a few tears escaping her eyes. She closed them as Frederick kissed the droplets away, feeling that everything was right in the world.

That night they lied together, the comfort of each others' bodies becoming the only security they would ever need. A sweet embrace.


End file.
